


i just wanna be somebody to someone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Hinata Shouyou, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alternate title: 5 times shouyou talks to kazuyo about tobio and the one time tobio talks to shouyou about kazuyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	i just wanna be somebody to someone

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write kagehina bc the latest chapters are making my mind go whoosh and thus this abomination came outta my brain
> 
> and yes the title comes from the song someone to you by banners bc my brain doesnt wanna give me a good original title

**_i._ **

The first time Shouyou meets Kazuyo is after the training camp with the powerhouses of Tokyo. Tobio had told him to come over at the time to watch some recorded matches. As they reach the third recording, Tobio starts to get a bit antsy but Shouyou doesn’t say anything about it. It is only when Shiratorizawa are at their match point against Aoba Johsai in the recording when Tobio finally says something.

“I have to visit Kazu— my grandfather. Do you wanna come?” he asks with his eyes still glued onto the screen.

“Sure,” Hinata agrees without a thought. It’s going to be the first time he has ever seen one of Tobio’s family members. From what he sees, he can somewhat figure out that Tobio most probably lives alone.

Tobio gets up when the screen turns black, signalling the end of the video. Shouyou’s eyes follow his figure as he shuffles around the house and shoves something he gets from a cabinet into his backpack. Tobio disappears into the kitchen and emerges back with a handful of five stalks of chrysanthemums.

“Why the flowers?” Shouyou asks as he kneels on the couch. Tobio zips up his bag and looks back up at him. He nibbles on his bottom lips for a while as if contemplating on the right thing to say. His reply comes out as, “They’re for Kazuyo-san.”

 _Kazuyo-san._ That must be his grandfather’s name. Shouyou makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and slinks back onto the couch. He gulps down the mug of barley tea Tobio had offered him before stretching and making his way towards Tobio. “Yamayama-kun, we’re cycling there right?”

Tobio gives an affirmative grunt and Shouyou gives him a cheeky look. “Well then, Yamayama-kun, you’re pedalling. I’ll sit behind you.”

The raven scowls at him. “Didn’t you come here with your bike? Why can’t you just cycle behind me?”

Shouyou shrugs. “But I’m feeling lazy right now. Besides, you were the one who offered me to tag along.”

“Fine. Don’t fall off. I’m not coming back for you if you do.”

“Mean, Kageyama! You’re just plain mean!”

Shouyou leans his head into Tobio’s back as he holds the flowers in his arms. He wonders why Tobio would bring chrysanthemums for his grandfather. Maybe he likes making tea out of them. The pieces start to fit together when Tobio starts to slow down as they near the destination. It’s a graveyard. 

Tobio glances back at Shouyou before walking in and straight to the Kageyama family name graves. Shouyou gingerly hands Tobio the flowers after the raven disposes of the old ones sitting in stagnant water on the vases. He plucks off a few stray leaves on the stems and sticks them inside the vase, movements precise and calculated.

He brings out the sticks of incense he had shoved into his backpack and lights them up. He hands three sticks to Shouyou who accepts them without a word. Tobio starts mumbling prayers and such but Shouyou isn’t close enough to hear what he has to say. He closes his own eyes and whispers _please watch over Tobio from wherever you are._

They ride back to Tobio’s house in a comfortable silence. Tobio is the one who gets the first word in after pouring a fresh mug of tea for Shouyou. “Kazuyo-san is the one who introduced volleyball to me.”

Shouyou hums. “Then I guess I have to thank him the next time I see him.”

Tobio furrows his brows. “What? Why?” Shouyou plasters one of those blinding smiles on his face and looks at Tobio. “Because that means without him, I would’ve never met you and learned the view from the top.”

The tips of the setter’s ears redden and he averts his gaze. “W-What the hell, dumbass…” he manages to sputter out.

  
  


**_ii._ **

The second time Shouyou meets Kazuyo it’s on Tobio’s birthday. He also meets another one of Tobio’s family members. It was a totally unintentional meeting and the woman, whose name he learns is Kageyama Miwa, greets Tobio with a head pat he has to bend down for. Shouyou bows nervously when her curious eyes land on him.

“Why are you here?” Tobio asks with a pout and _was he always able to do that to his face?_ “Why didn’t you call first?”

“What? Can’t I surprise my baby brother for his birthday?” Miwa ruffles his hair. “Who’s this? A friend of yours?”

Tobio blushes at that. He had confessed to Shouyou after the nationals ended. The redhead was ecstatic to find out about his feelings being returned. Though it took some effort on his side to make out the words from all the stuttering and stammering Tobio was doing with the additional scarf muffling his words. 

“...He’s my b-boyfriend,” Tobio mumbles under his breath, but Shouyou is sure that Miwa caught the words, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second before a smug smile creeps its way up her face.

“Huh? What did you say, Tobio? I don’t think I got that,” she teases relentlessly and the blush on her brother’s cheeks deepen. Shouyou watches in amusement from the side.

Shouyou decides to step in as a good homo sapien. “Hi! Nice to meet you. I’m Hinata Shouyou, Yamayama’s boyfriend,” he cheerfully provides in Tobio’s steed. 

“Oh? You’re definitely a keeper,” Miwa smiles down at him. “How the hell did Tobio even snatch you up?”

“Miwa-san!” Tobio whines.

“Fine, fine. I’ll save the questions for later.” She smiles cheekily. She hands a few sticks of incense to Tobio and gives Shouyou a few too. The redhead thanks her quietly and starts to silently pray.

 _Thank you for watching over Tobio. I think if i haven’t already fallen in love with him, it’ll happen soon anyways. I hope I can love him enough for you too._ He sticks the incense into the small pot of sand and clasps his hands together to say thank you again.

When the group of three are about to leave the cemetery, Miwa looks at Tobio curiously again. The setter sighs. “What?”

“Are you really gonna celebrate your fifteenth birthday with just your sister and boyfriend? Is there no one for you to invite. You’ve got friends, right?” she scrunches up her nose. She kind of looks like Tobio like that. Then she looks at Shouyou. “He has friends, right?”

Shouyou giggles, “Yes, he does.”

“Invite them over, then! I’m not letting any baby brother of mine celebrate his birthday with only two guests. Moreover, one of them self-invited,” Miwa complains and Tobio can only comply.

Shouyou looks at Tobio’s phone screen and he’s typing out invitations to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He snickers when he sees the hostile way he communicates with the blond middle blocker. “Two more people are coming,” he finalises.

“Whaaat? That’s all?” Miwa drawls and her brother glares at her. She scrunches up her nose again. “You’re no fun at all.”

“If I invite Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, they might scare you off,” Tobio mumbles at which his sister scoffs at. “I think that _me_ scaring them off is an even larger possibility.”

“Let’s just go,” Tobio grumbles.

Miwa orders takeout when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima show up. She also asks endless questions about Tobio and Shouyou delightfully answers every single one of them. When the sun starts setting, she starts hauling through drawers and pulls out half a dozen photo albums, all of them labeled ‘Tobio’ on the front.

Shouyou can tell that his boyfriend wants to bury himself into the deepest depths of the earth and maybe bring his sister with him as she shows them a picture of Tobio nibbling on a volleyball. Yamaguchi starts giggling and Tsukishima starts poking fun at him.

Shouyou goes home that day with his phone gallery full of photos of Tobio he had snapped from the albums.

  
  


**_iii._ **

The third time Shouyou meets Kazuyo-san is two days after graduation day. News reached the entire school that Tobio had been one of the few chosen to be in the national team. It was even announced during the assembly. Shouyou is beyond proud of him, but he has to catch up. He can’t fall behind. He has to keep his promise.

That is how he came to the conclusion of playing beach volleyball. He has to go to Brazil to do it, but Kenma is going to make it possible for him. Tobio was fully supportive of him.

Tobio is going to Tokyo in three days from now to participate in the training camp before taking off to Rio for the Olympics. He asks Shouyou to visit Kazuyo with him before he departs. Of course, the redhead easily obliges. 

It’s the same as always; flowers, incense and then prayers. Shouyou speaks to Kazuyo again under his breath. _Tobio is going to go for the Rio Olympics as part of the national team. I’m sure you’re as proud of him as I am. I have to leave him for a bit, though. Because I made a promise to him._

_I told you that I was going to fall in love with him, didn’t I? Turns out, I was right._

The old third and second years come to the airport to see Tobio off and Shouyou is pretty sure that Sugawara is crying. Shouyou sends him off with a kiss and Tobio can only reluctantly let go of him when he has to go through security.

“I’m going ahead,” Tobio whispers into his lips. “I’ll keep waiting for you. Please catch up soon.”

Shouyou nods determinedly. “Of course.”

They share nightly phone calls and several texts to make up for the distance.

  
  


**_iv._ **

When Shouyou returns to Japan three years later, he signs with the Black Jackals. He would have loved to sign with the Shweiden Adlers, but he can only be a benchwarmer at most with monsters like Ushijima, Hoshiumi and Romero in the current starting line. He also wouldn’t be able to keep his initial promise if he stood in the same team as Tobio.

Shouyou visits Kazuyo without telling Tobio a day before the match. He brings flowers and incense just like Tobio does and does the usual. 

_I made a promise to your grandson when I first met him. I promised to defeat him and stand on the court longer. I think the promise kinda changed along the way… because now our rivalry won’t be satisfied with one game. I’m at 1095 wins and 1100 losses at the moment. Crazy, right? That’s like more than two thousand matches._

_I think tomorrow will just be the same. It will only add to the tally. But, I think it’s a little more significant because he told me to follow him to the world stage. I don’t know if he really meant it, but I’m here anyways._

He leaves with a smile on his face. His chest feels full to the brim with warmth as he thinks about Tobio.

  
  


**_v._ **

Shouyou wins. He manages to win against Tobio on the world stage. As they shake hands, Tobio looks at him dead in the eyes and says, “You made it.”

Shouyou smiles at him. “Yeah, I’m here now.” _I kept my promise._ He tries to recall the numbers in his head. “That’s 1096 wins for me… and 1100 losses.”

Tobio laughs. “Still got some ways to go, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Shouyou pouts and grumbles. “You’re buying dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

The next day, Shouyou gets a phone call. He got scouted for Japan’s National Team. Tobio is ecstatic and congratulates him. They’re going to be able to stand on the same side of the net once again. They’re going to defeat the world together side by side and they couldn’t ask for anything better.

Later that day, Shouyou learns that Atsumu, Bokuto and Sakusa also got scouted. He makes it in as a regular with Tobio and Bokuto. He feels unstoppable as he spikes another one of Tobio’s pinpoint set-ups during practice.

The Olympics are going to be held in Tokyo. Tobio makes it a point to visit Kazuyo before leaving. Shouyou agrees. He wants to see Kazuyo again too—tell him that he’s another step closer in his promise with Tobio. He’s sure that his boyfriend’s grandfather would be thrilled to hear that.

After Tobio sticks the incense into the small pot, he glances over to Shouyou briefly and looks back at the picture on the carved stone. He speaks quietly, “I guess you really are watching over me from wherever you are… You really kept your promise too.”

Shouyou looks at his boyfriend, bewilderment written all over his face. Tobio senses it and gives him a look that says _I’ll tell you about it later._ Shouyou nods back in understanding and goes back to his own business.

_I have no idea what Tobio was just talking about, but that’s not really any of my concern right now. I just wanted to tell you that I’ve made it to the world stage with Tobio and now we are going to go against the world together. Sometimes I wish you were here to look after Tobio with me, but now he seems to be doing great, doesn’t he?_

_He’s quitting the Adlers soon and joining the Italian league. He’s so crazy good that I can never seem to be even half a step ahead of him. Oh, right. The most important thing I’m supposed to tell you today is that I’m gonna propose to him_ —a _fter our first match in the national team. I guess it’s gonna be a great proposal if we win… but if we lose I’m still gonna do it nonetheless._

_I hope he says yes._

He tells the rest of the national team about his plan of proposing. Bokuto, Atsumu and Hoshiumi start screaming because they are beyond excited. Yaku and Komori congratulate him with wide smiles. Ushijima and Sakusa give him firm pats on the back with quiet words of congratulations too. 

“You guys are acting as if he’s already said yes,” Shouyou says through short breaths as he tries to wrestle Bokuto and Hoshiumi off of him. The sentence he had just let out makes them stop though. They all look at him with faces that tell him _Really? Are you that clueless?_

He presses his lips into a thin line. “What?”

“Shouyou-kun, ya do know that Tobio-kun has been whipped for ya since high school, right? We’d need to take ‘im to a doctor if he says no. Check if he hit his noggin too hard,” Atsumu jokes.

Hoshiumi joins in with Atsumu. “He’s right. When I first joined the Adlers all he said was Shouyou this and Shouyou that. You’ve got him wrapped around that little finger of yours.”

Shouyou blushes furiously. He didn’t know that Tobio’s love for him was that apparent. Bokuto slaps him on the back and shakes him by his shoulders. “Hinata, don’t you worry! I’m sure he’ll say yes no matter what!”

He thanks Bokuto and starts telling them about the details. He entrusts the ring to Atsumu’s possession which causes Sakusa to tell him to reconsider his choices. The night ends with him returning to his shared room with Tobio as he slips into the covers and wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hopefully soon to be husband.

  
  


**_They don’t visit Kazuyo this time, but Tobio tells Shouyou about him_ **

The entire team is riding on the sweet adrenaline running through their veins as they take the victory with straight sets. Screams and applause fill the stadium, but they all sound like background noise in his ears as he barely manages to catch the ring box Atsumu throws him from the bench.

The team scatters from the court discretely as Shouyou approaches Tobio who is pulling his knee pads down to settle comfortably at his ankles. He gulps as his vision narrows down onto the setter and only the setter. Said man turns his attention towards Shouyou and he almost stops in his tracks, breath stolen from his lungs as Tobio flashes him one of those smiles he wears when he’s genuinely having fun.

He wills himself to move his feet forward as he tries his best to conceal the ring box in his palm. “Sho—” Tobio tries to say but cuts himself off as Shouyou kneels on one knee in front of him.

The audience goes silent as the redhead opens the ring box. He clears his throat. “Kageyama Tobio, Bakageyama, Ousamayama, Yamayama-kun… Well, _Tobio._ You probably already have an idea of what I’m about to ask you considering that I’m kneeling on the ground with a ring.”

Tobio chokes on his incoming tears as he tries to laugh at Shouyou.

“Okay, where should I start? For starters, thank you for finding me or, well, letting me find you when I needed you the most. I wouldn’t be standing on this court right now if it wasn’t for you. I think you’re the one who showed me that I could have a place on the court and fight for myself. Also, thank you for waiting for me all this time. I might be nine wins behind from you, but I’m getting close, aren’t I? I’ll beat you one day, so wait a little longer for me, yeah?” 

His vision starts to get blurry with tears. “I really am in love with you Tobio—have been for like a decade now. So, will you marry me?”

In a flash, there is a heavy weight on top of him and his back is touching the floor. Tobio had jumped on top of Shouyou with tears streaming down his face. He settles his hands on Shouyou’s hips. “Tobio?” Shouyou asks.

“Of course, I’ll marry you, dumbass,” he chokes out through tears. Shouyou giggles. 

“Now, that’s 1103 wins for me and 1111 losses. Better watch out.”

“What? Why do you get a win?” Tobio frowns.

“I proposed first!”

Shouyou giggles again as Tobio mumbles another _dumbass._

Soon, the weight on top of Shouyou quadruples and he feels like he’s being buried alive. He realises that Bokuto, Atsumu and Hoshiumi have invited themselves to pile on top of Tobio and shout _Congratulations!_ and _I told ya Tobio-kun is head over heels for ya_ and _I better be best man at your wedding._

They have an afterparty slash celebration party that night with the team. Shouyou and Tobio hit the hay early because they’re utterly exhausted. Shouyou finishes brushing his teeth and buries himself into Tobio’s arms, letting out a sigh of contentment.

“Shou?” He can feel the rumble in Tobio’s chest as he speaks. He hums.

“Remember that time before we came here—to Tokyo, I mean, and we visited Kazuyo-san?”

Shouyou peers up at him. “Yeah, why?” he asks cautiously.

“I talked about his promise, right? Do you wanna know what it is?”

The redhead nods hesitantly. “Sure.”

A beat of silence. And then: “You already know he was the one who introduced me to volleyball. He gave me a lot of great advice too. There was this one time, he promised me that if I get really good at volleyball, someone even better would come and find me.”

Shouyou listens carefully. This is the first time Tobio has actually talked about Kazuyo properly to him. He makes sure to remember everything.

“I think you’re my someone better, Shouyou,” he finishes.

Shouyou looks at him with wide eyes. It’s as if the stars aligned and they were fated to meet. _A fated meeting, huh? You’ll only ever hear about those in fairy tales._ Shouyou thinks. This isn’t a fairy tale, though. But, maybe it wasn't just a coincidence—maybe Kazuyo really did pull some strings in heaven and gave Shouyou to Tobio.

It doesn’t really matter now anyways. They’re going to spend the rest of their lives together and be the happiest people alive. They are going to conquer the world together.

“I love you, Tobio.”

The raven smiles down at him. “I love you too, Shou.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :>
> 
> my twt is @KYOOMlE if u wanna talk but beware i am vvv socially awkward


End file.
